The Unknown
by Violet October
Summary: This is the unknown and untold behind the scenes look at the preparation of Ginny and Harry's wedding.
1. The Proposal

Click click click. That was the sound that sweet Ginny woke up to early that Friday morning. She thought it was just her stupid brother, Ron, pecking at the keys on their ancient computer.  
So she hollered through the doorway, "Ronald! MUST you make that awful noisy this early in the bloody morning?!" She sat up and waited for a response. She sat there for a minute and thought to herself, _"Ron's the biggest blabbermouth of them all. I wonder why he's not yelling at me yet."  
_ She swung her feet off of her bed. Her feet hit the ground with a cold, hard thud. She always hated getting up in the morning in this house. She wandered downstairs in her old puppy dog tank top with matching short shorts. She didn't hear anything. The Weasley house was ALWAYS bustling with sound. She thought she heard something behind her. She turned around to the couch and there was Harry Potter, the boy she had a MAJOR crush on and was currently dating. And there she was looking stupid in her little kid puppy dog pjs. She wished that she was wearing something a cuter, maybe even sexier.  
He looked at her and said, "My dearest Ginny, you look lovely."  
She reached up to pat her bed hair down while she thought to herself, "_My goodness. What in the WORLD is he on?" _  
She then spoke to Harry for the first time that morning, "Why thank you. Now if you could tell me where the rest of my family is, I would greatly appreciate it."  
Harry lowered his head and was looking at the ground. (_Author's note_…Ginny just finished up in Hogwarts and is looking for a job, while Harry finished a few years before.) He lowered himself to one knee and looked up and Ginny and with his calming voice said, "Ginny Weasley, I shall only tell you if you promise me one thing. Will you marry me?"  
Ginny looked at Harry in disbelief. Her jaw dropped and she was just able to stutter out, "Y-y-y-y-es! Harry! I love you!"  
Just as Harry was slipping the ring onto her finger, the rest of the Weasleys come bounding out of the kitchen. They all had been hiding behind the wall.


	2. Breakfast

"Ginny! I have been waiting for this day since you were born!" said

"Harry,my boy,I have been looking forward to calling you family for a long time," declared .

Words were flying back and forth as brothers Ron and George tackle Harry to the ground. They were all wrestling when George said,

" I really wish Fred was here to see this finally happen. He always knew you two were right for each other."

Then things got quiet as everyone stopped to think about how they missed Fred. broke the silence by beginning to bustle around the kitchen, banging pots and pans together as she prepared breakfast for everyone.

"Mmmm, Mum, your famous biscuits smell wonderful!" said Ginny.

"Why thank you dear," responded .

"Let me help you make breakfast Mum"

"Ginny. No you aren't. You are going to go and talk to your soon to be husband!"

"MUUMM! Let me help!"

"Ginny, dear, listen to your mom, or she may change her mind about letting me marry her beautiful daughter!" interrupted Harry.

"Thank you Harry! Ginny, now scoot and go get dressed. These aren't appropriate clothes to be wearing for breakfast!" announced .

"Yes, Mum."

Ginny ran off and upstairs to change clothes. She skipped into her room and threw open her closet door to look at her clothes. She thought to herself,

"_What in the world would be considered _appropriate _for _breakfast_?_"

She knew it was warm outside today, so she chose an emerald green V-neck short sleeve T-shirt, a pair of grey cargo shorts, and a pair of black flip-flops. She stepped into the bathroom to get ready. While she was in there, she picked out a bottle of green nail polish that matched her shirt.

"_Thank goodness it's fast dry!" _ She thought.

She put on her makeup and ran down stairs, just in time to hear her father say,

"I believe that after we clean breakfast up, we shall all take a trip to Diagon Alley!"

Everyone shouted in joy. They sat down and began to eat the amazing breakfast that had just made.

"Isn't it nice to have magic? It didn't take me any time to make breakfast! And it tastes like I slaved over it for HOURS!" boasted .

Suddenly, Percy came in through the door. Everyone turned and stared at him in disbelief.

"What? I can't come and visit my sister after she just got engaged?" demanded Percy.

"Oh, no! Percy, come and lie down. Let me check you for a fever. Arthur, dear, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to Diagon Alley today," exclaimed .

"Mum, I'm fine!"

"Percy, you never do anything this nice. That's the only reason that I'm worried about you."

"Well something like this doesn't happen everyday."

"Yes Percy. You're right. I guess it doesn't"

"Well, can I eat something then?"

"Go right ahead!"

Then George got up to get Percy a seat. They all sat down and started to eat.


End file.
